infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Chifuyu Orimura
Chifuyu Orimura (織斑 千冬, Orimura Chifuyu) is Ichika's older sister, and currently his Homeroom Teacher in Class One, as well as the 1st Year Dorm Supervisor in the IS Academy. She is the former IS Representative of Japan and a Mondo Grosso champion before she retired. Additionally, she is a close friend to the IS creator, Tabane Shinonono. 'Appearance' She is a tall woman who has long black hair, which is split into parts in a similar manner to Ichika's. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. Her normal IS teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes. For IS Training, she would change into a white jogging suit. In the light novel, other characters have often said that she has a very good figure and is compared to a model by her "worshippers" on a regular basis. Even Ichika tends to get a little embarrassed when he sees her in clothing that accentuates her figure, such as the black bikini she wore to the beach. 'Personality' She is seen to be very stern and strict, even to her own family, as seen when she tells Ichika to call her Orimura-''sensei instead of his more familiar' 'Chifuyu-''nee ('Big Sis Chifuyu'). She is also very prideful and stoic, having cared for Ichika since they were young and therefore forced to essentially be a parent to him. Also, being a very skilled IS instructor, Chifuyu has stated that what makes her strong is her little brother Ichika, for it is him who gives her strength. She has a following of many girls that admire her, being the first Mondo Grosso champion, and call her things like Onee-sama (very respectful 'Big Sister') as well as hang onto her every word. Chifuyu thinks how amazing that it seems "all of the idiots have come to her class" (referring to her students). In one way or another, Chifuyu also gets particularly annoyed whenever the girls start making disturbances inside the school, especially if such cases would involve Ichika. Despite her strictness, it seems she also has a far more casual side, that of a normal woman who enjoys drinking alcohol (which apparently even Laura Bodewig does not know of, despite having trained under her for a full year), and messing with her juniors. She acts very differently at home, which is why Ichika was caught off guard so much the first day, as she doesn't do much housework, leaving Ichika to tend to things. She also does like to tease others on occasion, especially Ichika, who is very susceptible to her. She is also very protective of Ichika, as he's the only family left after their parents abandoned them. She was the one to enroll him into the I.S. Academy almost immediately after it was confirmed that he had the ability to pilot the female-exclusive IS units. Some of the characters noted that her closeness with him seems a little suggestive which only serves to incur a bit of her wrath when they tease her about it. More so, the girls noted that the interaction between her and Ichika during certain situations, such as Ichika was seen blushing profusely after seeing his own sister in a rather revealing black two-piece swimsuit, however this could simply be because he was embarrassed of seeing her dressed in a swimsuit. There was also their initial impression on the massage incident, but that was just the girls jumping to conclusions. Through this, Chifuyu is highly aware that Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin and Laura are in love with her younger brother Ichika. In battle, Chifuyu is very level headed and even relaxes as she would smile and mock her opponent. This confidence seems to come from her former title as world strongest. She didn't even show any worry or fear about facing an IS without one. As well, despite having allowed the personal IS student to fight in real battles, she deeply regretted that she had; accepting that it was an unforgivable action for a teacher and adult. 'History' Chifuyu was often alone during her school days, due to the fact her presence was, as Ichika put it, "a blade so sharp, it would cut anyone who got close to her". But around the time Ichika started high school, she had begun to mellow out, likely due to her interactions with Tabane, being the only one who could be around her. Sometime after the announcement of IS, Chifuyu assisted Tabane by piloting the very first IS, The White Knight, and took on the entire armed forces around the world, including taking out the missiles that were aimed at Japan, before disappearing without a trace. Later she took part in the IS Tournament and became the first generation "Brunhilde", becoming a finalist for the second tournament. She forfeited her right to contend, however, in order to save Ichika when he was kidnapped. As repayment to the German Military for the information of his location, she became an instructor for them for a year, before disappearing for a while and returning as an IS Academy Instructor. 'Plot Synopsis' 'My Classmates are All Girls' Chifuyu is introduced to the main storyline as a homeroom teacher at the IS Academy and Ichika's older sister. She hit him on the head for being an idiot at introducing himself and for calling her "Chifuyu-nee" (she insists that he calls her "Orimura-sensei" (Professor Orimura) at school). After she introduced herself, the whole class got excited, mentioning that they came to the Academy just to see her, praising her IS talents. As Chifuyu silenced the class, she started explaining the year's content. Ichika tells to the audience about Chifuyu's past: She's a Mondo Grosso champion but one day she retired, and that now she's become a teacher. Ichika never saw her at home and he feels stupid for having worried about her. Later, in a lesson, Ichika seemed to be struggling with the course so Maya cheerfully suggest him to ask any question since she's her teacher. Ichika replied that he didn't understand anything, surprising Maya so she asked the class if there is anybody else who don't get anything, which nobody responds. Chifuyu asks if Ichika has read the reference book before attending the IS Academy, which he says he accidentally threw it away. Chifuyu hit him on the face with a book and forces him to memorize another copy of the reference book in 1 week. The next morning at the cafeteria, Houki is in a cranky mood and tells Ichika to call her "Shinonono-san" and not Houki. When 3 other students (Honne Nohotoke and her friends) came to sit down besides Ichika and start talking to him, Houki leaves. They asked about Ichika's relationship with Houki, which he tells them that she's a childhood friend and that they went to the same Kendo Dojo when they were in 1st grade. Chifuyu claps her hand and tells everybody to eat quickly. She reveals that she's the dorm supervisor for the First Years and that she'll make anybody run 10 laps around the training ground if they're late. In the classroom, Chifuyu tells everybody to vote for a Class Representative for the Inter-class Tournament in two weeks. Two girls nominate Ichika, much to his surprise. Suddenly, Cecilia Alcott protests and says it's humiliating to have a man as a Class Rep. She then challenges Ichika to a duel. When he asks about how much of a handicap he should give her, the whole class laughs and says that men were only stronger than women before the IS and that if men fought against women, the war wouldn't even last 3 days. Chifuyu finally approves the duel and books it for next Monday in Arena 3. 'Class Representative Runoff!' Ichika is told by Chifuyu that he will be provided with his own personal IS for his match against Cecilia, a rarity since there are only 467 IS Cores that were created by Tabane Shinonono before she disappeared. Relieved, Cecilia says it wouldn't be fair if she fought with her personal unit and that Ichika were stuck with a training one. A classmate then asks Chifuyu if Tabane is related to Houki, which the teacher answers they are sisters. As the whole class is shocked and starts bombing Houki with questions, the latter snapped back by saying that Tabane has nothing to with her and that she has nothing to tell the class about her sister. Chifuyu smiles and tells Maya to starts the lesson. One week later, in the battle arena's waiting room, while Ichika and Houki were arguing about the past week's Kendo training, Maya announced to them that Ichika's IS has arrived, the Byakushiki. She then explains the IS's Absolute Barrier system which puts the IS pilot's safety at first priority. Upon touching the Byakushiki, Ichika gets the same feeling of "understanding the machine without studying it" as back in the time at the IS entrance exam. He then flies out to the arena. Cecilia is waiting for him in the air with her Blue Tears, saying that if he apologizes now, she might consider forgiving him, but he refuses. As Ichika's shield is being destroyed by Cecilia's sniper, he takes off a blade and makes his way towards his opponent all while dodging her snipers. While they're fighting, Maya commented on how amazing Ichika can operate an IS even if it's his first time. Upon Chifuyu's saying about Ichika's habit to clench his left hand meaning he'll make simple mistakes, Maya comments on Chifuyu's observation as an older sister. When Cecilia tricks Ichika that she has more than 4 weapon and fires 2 bombs, he couldn't dodge and got hit. Everyone gets worried but Chifuyu says that he got saved by his unit. Everyone gets shocked to see Ichika's IS in another form, the 1st Shift. While Cecilia is surprised that he's been fighting with the default settings the whole time, Ichika discovers his weapon, the Yukihira Type 2, the same sword his sister Chifuyu used. Praising his sister, Ichika decides that it's time to stop being the one who gets protected and that from now one, he'll be the one protecting his family. As he easily dodge and cuts down Cecilia's bombs and was on the verge to strikes her, the match announcer declared Cecilia winner, much to everybody's surprise. Later when Ichika incomprehensibly lost against Cecilia, Maya and Chifuyu explains that Ichika lost because his shield energy is depleted and that a barrier-neutralizing attack deals damage at the cost of his shield. Maya then says that Ichika's IS is currently on standby, but he can deploy it any time he summons it, giving him an IS practice book. 'The Transfer Student is the Second Childhood Friend' 'Showdown! The Class League Match' 'Boy Meets Boy' 'My Roommate is a Young, Blonde Nobleman' 'Blue Days ~ Red Switch' 'Find Out My Mind' Chifuyu and Maya are in the monitoring room to witness the long awaited match. The fight has started and Ichika immediately went on to strike first at Laura, but is stopped by her AIC. As Laura prepared to shoot Ichika while he's paralyzed, Charles appeared behind Ichika counter-attacked Laura with her Rapid Switch but Houki interferes stating that she won't have them forget about her. Laura felt that Houki was in her way so she used her tentacles to remove her out of her business against the boys. While Ichika and Laura fought, Charles defeated Houki first and resumed his battle against Laura. During the fight, they discover the AIC's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. They then use different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Ichika got his energy shield exhausted and Laura took advantage to pin him down to the ground but Charles continuously protects him with her Ignition Boost, stating that it's the first time he's using it. Charles then used her Shield Pierce weapon to brutally punch Laura's shield multiple time and exhausting her armor. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her IS and transforms into a large dark mech that matches Chifuyu's fighting style. Angry about this, Ichika decides to fight against it but Houki holds him back telling him that he doesn't have to do anything. Chifuyu sends an instructor troop to solve the matter. Meanwhile, Charles offers Ichika enough energy to manifest his sword, making him promise that if he loses, he'll have to wear a female uniform to school starting the next day, embarrassing Ichika and Houki. After Ichika got enough energy, he went to cut through the mech and save Laura. In the hospital, as Laura wakes up and Chifuyu starts explaining about the VT System (Valkyrie Trace System), a research banned under the IS Treaty and it was equipped on Laura's IS. Chifuyu then asks who Laura Bodewig was, and that if she's nobody in particular, then it's fine but she will have to become the Laura Bodewig from now on. Chifuyu leaves and says that Laura cannot become her, making the girl laugh happily by herself. 'Ocean's Eleven!' Chifuyu is seen shopping with Maya in a swimsuit boutique when they hear Ichika and Charlotte's voice in the changing room. Curious, they open the curtains and Maya got shocked to see both of her students in the changing room. Ichika and Charlotte then gets a moral lesson from Maya in the middle of the boutique about drawing a line even as classmates. At the beach, Maya tells everybody to enjoy themselves and to return to the inn in time for dinner which everybody screamed "Yes!". Later on, Maya arrives and ask if she can play volleyball with Ichika's gang, bringing Chifuyu in a very attractive yet skimpy black swimsuit, which everybody praised. Charlotte, who had been gauging Ichika's reations to the girls' various swimwear, noted that he had the most extreme reaction to Chifuyu, which upset her. She bemoaned the fact that she may have to consider Orimura-sensei as a rival, to which Ichika answered that Chifuyu would be a strong opponent in a volleyball match, completely missing Charlotte's point. In the Light Novel, it is revealed that Ichika had inadvertantly picked out the swimsuit that Chifuyu wore to the beach. While everyone's playing volleyball, Cecilia is seen chasing Lingyin, probably discovering that she faked her drowning just to get closer to Ichika. Lingyin runs into Chifuyu's breasts and both of them get scolded. They then have fun playing volleyball for the rest of the day. Later at sunset, it is revealed that Houki skipped the whole seaside school event (although she wore a swimsuit). Chifuyu joins her and asks if it's about Tabane that troubles her mind, she hesitated. Chifuyu then tells Houki that tomorrow's the 7th of July, a date where Tabane usually shows up. 'Thin Red Line' While the students were eating, things got a bit rowdy when Cecilia got Ichika to feed her directly. Chifuyu slammed open the sliding door and yelled at them to keep it quiet, then warned Ichika not to cause any commotions before returning to her meal. Later on, the girls had gathered in front of the room that both Chifuyu and Ichika were sharing, listening in on a very suggestive sounding activity from behind the door. When the door fell through due to them leaning on it, they discovered that Ichika was giving Chifuyu a massage, much to their sudden relief. Much to their surprise, Chifuyu suggested that they should try out Ichika's massage and Ichika chose Cecilia. While Cecilia was getting massaged, Chifuyu slapped Cecilia on her rear in a playful manner before lifting up the hem of the yukata to look at her underwear, much to Cecilia's consternation. Finding the underwear to be quite 'bold for a 15 year old', she teased her about it, wondering what would a highschool girl possibly have planned for wearing such things. Making Ichika leave the girls with her, she opens a can of beer in front of them and takes a long drink, to their surprise. She then asks them what is it about Ichika that they find so appealing. She cites that since he could cook, clean, and gives wonderful massages, that he would be a great catch for any woman. She then asks, "So, do you want him?" When they reply with, "Can we?", she shuts them down, much to her amusement. She then taunts them by telling them, "If you want a man, go about with the attitude of claiming him for your own. Try to reach my level, you brats". 'Get Ready' 'Your Name Is' 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' Chifuyu walks into the home, citing that it had become noisy all of a sudden. The girls are a bit surprised by her sudden appearance and Ichika gets up to greet her. Just the brief exchange between the two has the girls burning with jealousy at how Ichika treats Chifuyu so much better than anyone else. Feeling their jealous stares, Chifuyu opts to leave the house suddenly, citing work as the reason. She leaves Houki with a quick reminder to visit her own home once in a while before exiting the house. Later on, she is later seen with Maya Yamada at an upscale bar and lounge, Bar Cresendo, lamenting the fact that she had unknowingly become a 'rival' of sorts for Ichika's affections for the girls. The scene is extended even more in the Light Novel; when Maya asked what sort of girl would she like Ichika to end up with, Chifuyu really doesn't answer other than becoming slightly possessive of him, but at the same time, pushing him away, which slightly confused Maya. 'OVA: World Purge' IS Academy comes under assault from an unknown armed force as well as from an unknown hacker. Chifuyu has the girls: Houki, Linying, Charlotte, Ceclia, and Laura, dive into the Academy network, but they trigger a trap that locks them inside a virtual simulation. She herself suits up to take on the assault unit's IS while Tatenashi dealt with the infantry soldiers. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She is known worldwide as the first generation pilot who won the first Mondo Grosso, thus obtaining the title of "Brunhilde" and the 2nd place finalist of the second. Her skills are considered the best in the world in that she had to go against the other IS representative candidates of various countries while wielding only one weapon - the Yukihira. Unknown to world, she was the pilot of the very first IS, "Shirokishi" (The "White Knight" of the "White Knight Incident") and then later the "Kurezakura", which she used in the Mondo Grosso. She seems to have been trained in the art of kendo and kenjitsu, as in the past she once taught Ichika how to wield a real katana. An example of her skills was when she came between Ichika and Laura, wielding a katana sized for the Uchigane IS against Laura's beam saber. Ichika has noted that her skills in kendo are greater than Houki Shinonono, who won kendo tournaments at the national level. She also shows a great attention to detail in IS combat, as shown when she was giving Ichika (and later Cecilia) a lecture on their flaws, wearing them out in the process. This allows her to correctly predict what could happen and prepare for it. In Volume 8, knowing countries would want not only the IS cores from the Golems lll but also the Byakushiki, she send Ichika out that day to prevent that. Both Tabane and Ichika state that she was the previous pilot of a first generation IS and was once the wielder of the weapon Yukihira (which is now used by Byakushiki). She was made a legend due to its unique characteristics and also since it was the only weapon she wielded during the Mondo Grosso. Her physical attiributes are unparalleled, which was demonstrated when she fought an American IS in Volume 8 with nothing but a few katana (although she couldn't damage the pilot). Tabane has stated that even her genetically enhanced body is only slightly superior to Chifuyu's natural physical abilities. She's posses great strength, speed, flexibly, dexterity and agility that allow her to be a dangerous opponent for even a IS pilot. She also uses this against Chloe Chronicle to fend off the smaller girl's attack that utilized very high technology to induce a virtual bubble around her. She admitted that she's not a normal human. 'Relationships' Family *'Ichika Orimura' - Her younger brother. During her retirement, she looked after her brother and raised him by herself after their parents abandoned them. Although Chifuyu's tough most of the time towards her brother due to her personality and professionalism, she deeply loves and cares for Ichika as she sees him as her only family. When she's at home, she acts far more causal than she does at school. Chifuyu was also the one who enrolled Ichika to the IS Academy to keep him safe from other countries and corporations that wanted to recruit/scout him. To help her relax, she also has him massage her back once a day. Chifuyu herself admitted to Maya that she would feel troubled if Ichika gets a girlfriend. Her statement, made after downing a few beers, of not handing Ichika over to any of them and for the five girls to 'get to her level' has been interpreted as 'unofficially' declaring herself a rival. Strangely, she often told Ichika he should get himself a girlfriend and would question him why he doesn't enjoy doing the things most guys would (such as doing the IS Academy physical). Also, Chifuyu is seen to worry for her brother a lot, such as when he fought Madoka Orimura and after he was fatally stabbed by her. When Yamada informed her of them having lost any signal or contact with Byakushiki she was heavily shocked, and when he was captured during 2nd International Fighting Tournament, she went out on her way to save her brother, forfeiting the match in the process. This shows that she treasures her brother and values him more than anything. *'Madoka Orimura': She is the younger sister of Chifuyu and twin sister of Ichika. The relationship between the two is unknown. *'Unnamed parents' - Not much is known yet, but she is very touchy of that matter, as Ichika was quite hesitant to even mention that matter when he was thinking about Madoka Orimura. Colleagues/Friends *'Maya Yamada' - Her Assistant Homeroom Teacher. Chifuyu holds a mutual respect towards Maya, complimenting the latter's skilled abilities at using the IS. She sometimes calls her Yamada-kun. Although there are times when Maya's teasing about Chifuyu's feelings of Ichika backfires when Chifuyu gives certain "suggestions" of corrective physical activity to make her apologize profusely. *'Tabane Shinonono' - A close friend of her. In the light novel, they both met each other in elementary school, and after that, they were always in the same school and same class. Not much is known of their relationship yet but they do sometimes contact each other secretly to exchange IS information, such as about Laura's VT system. She is a huge contrast to Tabane, who is extremely hyperactive and cheerful. Despite Chifuyu's constant complaining on Tabane's childish behavior, Chifuyu is the only person in the world to truly understand Tabane thus resulting in their close relationship. She at the least seem to be aware about of what Tabane does but hasn't told anybody about them. Students *'Houki Shinonono' - The younger sister of her close friend, Tabane and the 1st childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu shares an intimate sisterlike relationship with Houki, both being serious young women who are more alike than their respective siblings. Despite this, Houki also questions Chifuyu's relationship with Ichika and began seeing her as a rival for his heart. *'Lingyin Huang' - The 2nd childhood friend of her younger brother, Chifuyu seems to be on bad terms with her, hitting her head when Lingyin first appeared in Ichika's class. In truth, she sees her as being annoying. She admits she always though Lingyin would attack her someday. Like the other girls, Lingyin started seeing Chifuyu as a rival due to how close she is to Ichika. *'Laura Bodewig' - A student that Chifuyu had trained during her time in Germany. Laura holds Chifuyu in high regard, like an idol. Having trained Laura before, Chifuyu knows what the young girl has gone through and would like to see her open up and become a more normal girl. She seem to find some amusement from seeing how different Laura has become (in the volume 5, Chifuyu brust out in laughter when she heard that Larua suggested a maid cafe and when she saw Laura in a maid outfit). However, she does not like Laura's insistance of declaring Ichika as 'her wife' (when she outright told her this, it completely devastated her). *'Charlotte Dunois' - The IS Representative Candidate of France and a student in Class One. Although she respects her, Charlotte also acknowledged Chifuyu as an official rival for Ichika's heart (although Ichika misinterpreted Charlotte's words as anxiety for their volleyball match), after seeing Ichika's reaction to Chifuyu's swimsuit, which Charlotte angrily points this out, stating that "he didn't look at the girls like that when they showed him their swimsuits", then asking Ichika if "Orimura-sensei was his type", to which Ichika quickly denies while still blushing. *'Cecilia Alcott' - The IS representative candidate of England. Chifuyu doesn't interact a lot with her, but she did use her as the first opponent for Ichika's debut battle and also as a demonstrator for the basic techniques of IS use. At the sea house inn, Chifuyu teased Cecilia well she was getting a massage from Ichika about the underwear she was wearing. After this event, Cecilia sharted wonding about Chifuyu and Ichika's relationship and sees her as rival for his heart. Others *'Natasha Fairs' - The pilot of the Silver Gospel. They both met at the end of Volume 3 and discussed the Silver Gospel incident, having known each other prior. 'Quotes' *''"That idiot sure is having fun. You've seen him clenching his left hand, right? It's a long time habit of his. When it happens, he usually messes up even the simplest things."'' - Chifuyu to Maya about Ichika's habit (Manga Chapter 2) *''Chifuyu: "Laura Bodewig." Laura: "Yes?" Chifuyu: "Who are you?" Laura: "Who am I?" Chifuyu: "If you're nobody in particular, perfect. From now on you are just Laura Bodewig. But remember... you cannot become me." Laura: (laughter)'' - Chifuyu to Laura in the hospital, after the inter-class tournament (Episode 8) *''Chifuyu: "So, what do you guys see in him?" Ichika's Harem: "Umm?" Chifuyu: "Well, he can be pretty helpful. He's good at housework and cleaning. And he can give great massages. He'd be beneficial to any woman. So? Do you want him?" Ichika's Harem: "Can We?!" Chifuyu: "As if." Ichika's Harem: "Ehh?!" Chifuyu: "If you are a true woman, go with the attitude of wanting to snatch a man. Try to get to my level, kids."'' - Chifuyu to Ichika's Harem about his qualities and what they have to do (Episode 10) *''Tabane: I wonder who that White Knight was? Right, right Chi-chan? (In a cheerful teasing manner) Chifuyu: No Idea. Tabane: My guess is that her bust is 88cm...(Chifuyu getting pissed, thus hitting Tabane on the head)'' 'Gallery' Chifuyu the teacher.jpg|First Appearance in Episode one Chifuyu training Ichika.jpg|Chifuyu training Ichika Chifuyu saves Ichika Mondo Grosso.jpg|Saving Ichika from the kidnappers Chifuyu blocks Laura back.jpg|Stopping attack with a sword seen from the back Chifuyu blocks Laura.jpg|different side of attack Chifuyu in swimsuit.jpg|Chifuyu in her swimsuit Chifuyu plays volleyball.jpg|Playing volleyball Chifuyu at the beach.jpg|watch the girls play Chifuyu the White Knight.jpg|Chifuyu in the very first IS Chifuyu in OVA.jpg|Appearance in OVA Chifuyu talking with Maya.jpg|Having a drink and talking about Ichika Chifuyu the maid.jpg|Chifuyu in her maid outfit for Ichika's birthday infinite_stratos_2_world_purge.jpg|Kurezakura 'Trivia' *Chifuyu's name in kanji means a thousand (Chi, 千) winters (fuyu, 冬). Thinking of it, her name matches her cold personality. It also has the exact opposite meaning as her brother's name. *She also seems to be able to read Ichika's mind at select moments. This most likely come the fact that she`s raised him his whole life and knows better than everybody else. *Chifuyu's seiyu, Megumi Toyoguchi, portrayed certain well-known superiors to the protagonists who are portrayed by Koki Uchiyama. Such as Aqua and Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Mihiro Oiwakken and Banahger Links in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Sara Valestein and Rean Schwarzer in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. Category:IS Academy Teacher Staff Category:IS Cadet Representative Category:Female Category:IS User Category:Other Characters Category:Character